Sacrifice
by yune-chan66
Summary: [OneShot][Chap1]C'est l'attaque de Kyûbi vécu en directe par Yondaime Hokage.[Chap2]Naruto a 7 ans et trouve un endroit ou il se sent chez lui, une rencontre peut elle lui permettre de se relever et d'espérer ?
1. Sacrifice

**Auteur:** Ou plutôt auteuse (lol) it's me Yune-chan(66 je trouve sa laid le 66 mais j'avais pas le choix... Sasuke: On s'en fout; Moi: Dégage t'as rien a foutre la, la fic parle pas de toi /_coup de pied qui tue_ /)

**Genre:** Alors voyons, plutôt tragique, dramatique, dans ces eau la quoi... Dans l'ensemble cet One Shot est triste (voir très) avec pas mal de mort... (Nonnnn, c'est trop injusteeeeeeuuuuu TT)

**Résumé:** En faites c'est l'attaque de Kyûbi vécu en directe par Yondaime Hokage, qui est mon personnage préférer de Naruto, donc je me devait d'écrire sur Lui, même si évidement, la fin reste toujours la même TT.

**Disclaimer:** les personnage de Naruto ne sont pas a moi ... Mais Yondaime étant mort je pourais peut être essayé de le récupérer a Kishimoto-sama !

**clé de lecture:** entre "guillemet" pour les paroles directes  
en _Italique_ pour les pensés

**petit blabla d'auteur:**  
Voila enfin j'ai écrit cette One shot qui me tenais tant a coeur ! Yondy étant un personnage peu exploité (trop peu !) même si c'est bien normal après tout (bah il est mort donc c'est normal...). Cette Fic n'est pas parfaite, il y aura surement des erreurs, que se soit d'orthographe ou même de syntaxe, mais j'espère que vous prendrez tout de même un certain plaisir a lire. Ah oui autre chose, s'il vous plait, lisez aussi se qu'il y a tout en bas Onegai! Merci d'avance...

Maintenant place à la fic !

**

* * *

**

**Sacrifice**

Assis sur une des chaises de l'hôpital, l'homme réfléchissait. La tête basse, les mains se perdant sous son épaisse chevelure blonde, il cherchait… Un autre moyen peut être, une autre façon de faire…Un espoir quelconque. Les mains crispé, le visage fermé, jamais il n'aurait ne serais se qu'imaginer tout se qui se déroulait en se funeste jour. Même dans ses pires cauchemar…

Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, ses paupières étaient lourdes de fatigue, mais il brillait dans ses yeux bleus une farouche détermination. Toujours dans la même position les coudes déposé sur ses genoux, légèrement replié sur lui-même.

Une lourde main vint se déposer sur son épaule, une main compatissante, essayant en vain d'alléger le fardeau qui s'accumulait sur les épaules du jeune homme. Comment ne pas vouloir essayer de l'aider… Lui, le ninja le plus intelligent de sa génération, celui qui avait été appelé l'éclair jaune de Konoha.

Il retira ces mains de ses cheveux, mais garda toujours cette position recroquevillé, comme si cela pouvait le coupé du monde, toujours pour réfléchir en peu plus, faisant de son cerveau un casse tête chinois de plus en plus compliqué.

Il tourna doucement sa tête vers le propriétaire de la main qui affichait un sourire triste et compatissant. Il lui sourit pareillement, la fatigue accumulée en plus.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était tendu, palpable presque insupportable pour une personne qui y serais entrée. Mais ici le peu de personne qui était là le respectait avec circonscription, n'ayant de toute façon pas le cœur de le briser.

L'Hokage finit par balayer la pièce du regard. Il n'était que trois en se comptant lui-même, son sensei, l'ex-Hokage et lui. Les autres, amis, familles, élèves, étaient tous au prise avec le démon ou alors mettaient les civiles à l'abris. Et lui était la attendant, une rage sourde bouilla en lui. Plus les minutes passaient plus les morts s'entassaient, et tous ça lui était autrement plus insupportable.

Il sera les poing d'impuissance, devant se démon renard une seule chose pouvait les sauver, et il n'était pas encore dans la capacité de le faire seul… Il soupira faiblement.

Ces deux compagnons de fortune le regardaient avec inquiétude, jamais ils n'auraient pensés que cela arriverait… _si vite_ pensa le sannin au crapaud. Il était Hokage depuis si peu de temps, et déjà la plus grande menace qu'eue à subir le village caché de la feuille arrivait, laissant dans son sillon les cadavres des plus valeureux Ninja de Konoha.

Ils savaient tout deux se qu'il comptait faire, cette technique qu'il avait mise au point, se pacte avec la mort elle-même. Comment ne pas s'inquiété? Ce n'était pas une certitude, peut être que le scellage n'allait pas marcher, peut être que le démon n'en deviendrai que plus fort ? Et pourtant malgré le risque encourut, il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Depuis des siècles, on rabâche que la seule faiblesse des démons est le Fûinjutsu, c'était tout ou rien. Et le Yondaime comptait sur le tout, même si il devait se sacrifier pour cela…

Son sacrifice… Il n'avait pas le choix, le ninja en lui dictait ces règles. Se sacrifice ne sera pas inutile, il permettra de sauver les civils, de sauver la plus grande partit de son village… de ses personnes si chère a son cœur, de son immense famille… Oui il en était persuadé, sa détermination ne s'en trouva que plus forte.

Jiraiya observa celui qui fut son plus brillant élève, celui-ci était a un point assez haut de tension, toutes ses choses qui lui tombaient dessus, ce jour qui aurait dut être l'un des plus beau de sa vie, devenait le dernier de celle si… Il secoua la tête de dépit, et finit par s'asseoir à coté de son élève, complètement dépassé par les événements.

L'Hokage gardait maintenant les yeux fermés, la tête appuyer contre le mur ou la chaise était posée. Il concentrait tout son esprit à la tâche qu'il devrait accomplir dans peu de temps, du moins il l'essayait, et aucun de ses compagnons ne l'en blâmait. Ces sourcils étaient froncés, il tortillait ses mains comme un enfant impatient, et tendait de plus en plus l'oreille à tous les bruits extérieurs à la pièce.

Jiraiya et le Sandaime le regardèrent avec un léger sourire amusé, même si ils étaient plus qu'inquiets, il ne pouvait s'empêcher se sourire de couvrir leur lèvres. A cet instant l'Hokage qui dit on était le plus puissant de tous, ressemblait plus à un gamin qu'à un puissant Shinobi.

Mais ils savaient bien aussi que se comportement n'était qu'un jeu pour lui occuper l'esprit, pour ne plus penser a se qu'il se passait dehors ou dans cette salle qui restait fermé.

Il le savait, il était entrain de céder à la panique, son cœur se pinçait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, certains mots lui revenant par bribe incertaine, des souvenirs …

_Je ne résisterais pas tu le sais … _Oui il le savait… Il ne le savait que trop bien même. Pourtant la ridicule lueur d'espoir continuait de vibrer dans son cœur, inlassablement elle brillait, mais elle s'effritait de plus en plus avec les minutes qui passaient…

Un cri le fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux, un hurlement de nouveau né, le premier cri de la vie qui s'infiltre dans les tout jeunes poumons de l'enfant et qui lui fait comprendre par la douleur qu'il vit. Un léger sourire étira ces lèvres, alors qu'il commençait lentement à se lever sous le regard de son sensei et de son prédécesseur, qui s'approchaient de lui.

La porte à plusieurs mètres d'eux s'ouvrit, le médecin entra assez rapidement, la mine fatiguée, ainsi qu'un sourire triste. L'Hokage comprit, baissa la tête quelques secondes, la douleur de son cœur n'augmentant que davantage…Il le savait, elle lui avait dit …

" Je …je suis désolé Hokage-sama…" balbutia le médecin gêné d'informer son Hokage de la terrible nouvelle." Nous n'avons rien put faire."

Sa gorge se noua, il aurait voulut frapper quelque chose pour extérioriser sa colère et sa peine, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Pas le temps de montrer sa peine, de dévoiler son chagrin.

Sans un mot de plus il suivit le docteur, ses compagnons fermant la marche. Les pas claquaient sur le sol dure et froid de l'hôpital.

On aurait dit une marche funèbre, les visages graves, creusé par la fatigue.

Il entra à la suite du médecin dans la petite chambre, ou une femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène semblait dormir sereinement. Semblait seulement car l'extrême pâleur de sa peau indiquait a tout le monde que la Mort s'était emparée de la jeune femme. Une image furtive de la jeune femme apparut dans tout les esprit, son sourire si chaleureux et ses magnifiques yeux émeraude brillant d'un éclat de malice.

Le médecin s'effaça sur le coté, alors que l'homme blond s'approchait du corps inerte de la femme. Il déglutit et toucha sa main qui commençait déjà à se refroidir, il contempla une dernière fois son corps.

Sa douleur ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus, le regard brumeux, le cœur vide. Il soupira. Tant de malheur si rapidement…

Il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune femme, écartant avec délicatesse une mèche de cheveux noir venu s'immiscer dans se tableau. Il couvrit la femme d'un regard tendre, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front, promesse d'adieu. Puis il glissa quelques mots à son oreille, le regard triste. Il ferma les yeux, ses paupières étaient lourdes, si lourde. Il s'écarta alors lentement du corps, sans un regard de plus…cela aurait été beaucoup trop dur.

Alors que l'éclair jaune revenait vers le médecin, une infirmière arriva légèrement essoufflée par sa course, portant dans ses bras un amas de tissus bleu. On pouvait voir sortir de celui deux petites mains qui serraient et desserraient ses minuscules doigts sur un objet visible de lui seul.

L'infirmière après un inclinement respectueux à son Hokage lui mit l'enfant délicatement dans les bras, et ils purent tous l'observer un peu mieux.

Un petit garçon a l'incroyable tignasse blonde, et l'on pouvait voir quand ses paupières s'ouvraient paresseusement pour observer son porteur, qu'il avait les yeux aussi bleus que celui si.

La ressemblance avec son père était d'autant plus flagrante.

Le jeune père sourit malgré sa peine. Ce petit bout de chou essayait sans y parvenir d'attraper le collier qui pendait au cou de son père. Il aurait tellement aimé prolonger se moment encore quelques minutes de plus, mais le poids de ses responsabilités montèrent bien vite dans sa tête. Il gratifia le médecin d'un sourire reconnaissant mais voilé de tristesse, avant de commencer à s'éloigner en couvrant le mieux possible le corps frêle de son fils.

Il marchait rapidement son long manteau blanc et rouge ondulant élégamment derrière lui, la démarche fière et remplit d'assurance. Il regardait du coin de l'œil le nouveau né qui commençait à s'assoupir a cause du léger bercement que produisait son porteur en marchant. Il sourit, de se même sourire triste qui lui faisait douloureusement rappeler que ces instants allaient se perdre, emporter par le tourbillons de la Mort.

Le docteur et l'infirmière restèrent au même endroit sans bouger la tête basse, alors que les deux compagnons du Yondaime avaient suivit leur leader. Jiraiya après quelques instants d'hésitation, se mit à son niveau, et passa son regard du père au fils.

"Il te ressemble" murmura le sannin.

Celui si acquiesça silencieusement, la gorge toujours nouer par les diverse émotion qui s'emparais de lui.

"Tu as réfléchi à son nom Arashi ?" demanda le Sandaime, alors que le petit groupe arrivait déjà dehors.

De la il pouvait presque entendre les cri des ninja se battant jusqu'à la mort, se faisant impitoyablement écrasé par le puissant démon renard a neuf queues.

Il ferma les yeux. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils avaient choisit un prénom. Mais maintenant, sa lui faisait si mal de le dire, alors qu'elle n'était plus la… Ils y avaient tellement réfléchit a se nom, il s'imposa de lui-même dans son esprit.

"Naruto…" sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure remplit d'un terrible chagrin. Pourtant il regarda son prédécesseur, et sourit. Celui si sourit a son tour, sachant que se prénom avait fait une vive polémique dans le couple.

"Occupe toi bien de notre famille" souffla l'éclair jaune, en mordant son pouce jusqu'au sang, tenant son enfant d'un seul bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouvait sur Gamabunta et filait à toute allure vers le lieu de la bataille. La grenouille comprenant la gravité de la situation n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, pour le plus grand soulagement de son invocateur. Le moment n'était plus à la parlotte mais il était à la concentration.

Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus du carnage, le bébé dans ses bras s'était finalement endormit. Il le regardait les yeux remplit de tendresse, il serra le petit corps de son enfant contre lui. Baissant les yeux, le regard dans le vide. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre, il allait abandonner son enfant, sa propre chair et son propre sang.

Est-ce que plus grand il lui en voudrait ? Est-ce qu'un jour il lui pardonnerait…? Il avait essayé de tout régler avant même sa naissance. Il avait parlé à son illustre prédécesseur, il lui avait demandé de pendre soin de son fils. Que celui si soit vu comme celui qui aurait vaincu le terrible Démon… Il espérait sincèrement que son fils reçoive l'amour que lui ne pourra plus jamais lui donner…Que son village qu'il appelait sa famille, soit la nouvelle famille de Naruto…

Les cris étaient tout proches maintenant, certains ninja d'ailleurs commençait à suivre, à leur vitesse, l'énorme grenouille. Il sentait a présent le puissant chakra du démon renard, et il pouvait sentir d'ici son aura meurtrière. Gamabunta continuait sa progression, redoutant le terrible chakra rouge qui émanait de l'énorme démon. Quoique il redoutait simplement le démon en lui-même, sa monstrueuse gueule grande ouverte, ses yeux rouge figeant les ninja par la haine qui s'y dévoilait, ses 9 terribles queues s'abatant avec rage contre le sol, et fouettant l'air en provoquant de terrible et mortelle rafale de vent.

Le carnage qui s'agglutinait autour du démon était sans nom. Des corps broyer sous les pattes de l'horrible renard… Tous ces corps… tellement de corps.

Le Yondaime avait attiré l'intention du monstre qui ne voyait plus que lui, ces 9 queues se balançant de droite a gauche dans un ballet mortelle. Sa gueule se fermait et se refermait avec rage alors que le renard émettait un grognement sourd.

L'Hokage regardait ailleurs, plus précisément il regardait les ninja qui c'était regroupé près de lui. Il ne devait pas rester là… Il prit une inspiration avant de parler d'une voix clair et forte.

" Ne rester pas là!" ordonna t'il, son ton ne demandant aucune protestation. Les ninja obéirent rapidement a leur supérieur, non sans une certaine angoisse.

_Enfin seul_ pensa le jeune Hokage.

Il commença immédiatement le rite, il ne devait laisser passer aucune erreur et resté attentif et concentré. Il s'accroupit posant Naruto sur ses genoux et entama sa série de signe déterminé à mener à bien et a terme son combat.

Serpent, Cochon, Mouton, Lapin, Chien, Rat, Coq, Cheval, Serpent.

Il sentit derrière lui la présence qu'il attendait, il détourna légèrement la tête pour regarder un peu le dieu de la Mort. Les bras en croix, les cheveux blanc d'où sortait deux cornes un poignard dans la bouche, un chapelet dans la mains gauche et portant un ample Kimono blanc.

Ses mains toujours maintenu dans le signe du serpent, Il eu un sourire quelque peu ironique, avant de dire:

**Fûinjutsu! Shikifûjin: L'emprisonnement des morts !**

Le renard ne bougeait pas comme paniqué, il n'arrivait plus a balancer ses queues, il n'arrivait plus a esquissé le moindre geste. Ses yeux rouge sang, lancèrent des éclairs de rage contre le ninja monté sur l'énorme grenouille.

Le Yondaime reprit Naruto dans ces bras, et se releva. Peu de temps après le dieu de la mort leva le bras gauche où le chapelet s'enroula autour de son bras, il prononça quelques mots dans un dialecte inconnu, avant que son bras ne se recouvre de signe et qu'il plonge se bras dans le corps immatérielle qui était attaché a son ventre.

Arashi ressentit une violente douleur à cet instant, lui coupant le souffle sur le coup. Il se reprit rapidement, il restait le plus important. Il malaxa le reste de son chakra et se concentra. Une étrange liane de chakra se matérialisa alors et elle s'enroula autour du puissant démon. Celui si toujours paralysé fut dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que se soit, et grogna d'impuissance.

La main du dieu de la mort se prolongea alors du corps de l'Hokage passa par l'enfant et finit par attraper Kyûbi. Son âme aussi rouge que le sang s'échappa de son corps non sans facilité. Le démon rugissait, essayant en vain de ne pas céder au dieu de la Mort. Mais personne n'échappe à la Mort. L'âme du démon renard fut extirpée de son corps de chair, alors que la main de la mort revenait vers celui qu'on appellera le sauveur.

Celui si ferma les yeux, s'était la fin. Il se souvint du corps de sa femme allongé sur se lit d'hôpital, ces quelque mots "je te rejoindrais bientôt …", et d'autre souvenir antérieur, des souvenirs heureux. Lorsqu'il avait eu à sa charge sa première équipe composée de Rin, Obito et Kakashi. Lorsqu'il rencontra celle qui allait devenir sa femme, lorsqu'il devient Hokage, l'époque ou lui-même n'était qu'un aspirant… Et puis son fils…

La douleur était lourde tout comme sa peine.

Il se rappela de la lettre, de cette chanson, ou se poème il ne savait plus vraiment. Il se souvenait simplement de se premier couplet…

"Je deviendrai ton ange gardien

Et je serai le lien entre mon cœur et le tien

Quelque part au dessus je veillerai

Parce que je t'aime et t'aimerai "

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et cessa sa chanson alors qu'il entendait les cris de son enfant. Il était soulagé, il allait vivre, _son_ fils. La main du dieu de la Mort s'approcha de son propre corps, il soupira c'était la fin…

Il n'émit que peu de résistance lorsque son âme fut emmenée vers la mort. Il aurait tellement voulue que tout se passe différemment, que se démon renard n'apparaissent pas, que sa femme ne succombe… L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il se demanda si il aurait été un bon père, un digne exemple pour Naruto… _Peut être_ supposa t'il dans le vague.

La vie avait été incroyable injuste pour cet enfant né dans la mort de ses proches. Il était né entraînant sans le vouloir la mort de sa mère, et avait finit par assister a celle de son père, impuissant.

La dernière pensée du puissant Shinobi fut à son fils unique… _Vie_. Jusqu'à la fin …

La scène se déroula presque au ralentit, le corps inerte de l'Hokage tombant sur la peau froide de son invocation. L'enfant dans ses bras criant comme si il avait compris la gravité de la situation, comme si il pleurait son père qui l'avait protégé jusqu'à la fin.

Gamabunta avait assisté à cette scène dans une impuissance totale. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi inutile. Doucement, résigné il prit dans sa patte le corps inerte de son invocateur, ainsi que le corps secouer de sanglot de l'enfant toujours dans les bras de son père. Il les déposa tout les deux au sol, avec une infinie douceur, alors que les ninja commençaient à affluer autours de celui qui les avait sauvés. Le puissant roi des grenouilles, après un dernier regard voilé de tristesse, disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

Les ninja de la feuille observait avec impuissance la dépouille de leur Hokage, un silence de mort s'abattit sur la scène seulement rendue réelle par les pleurs de l'enfant. Des pleurs qui s'abattait avec gravité sur le champ de bataille, et qui sonnait le glas du quatrième Hokage, de leur sauveur.

Les pleurs ressemblaient à des cris de détresse, un appelle au secours… L'appelle d'un enfant pleurant sur sa famille a jamais disparut…

Les nuages s'annonçaient non loin, annonciateur de la fin d'une ère…de la fin d'un homme.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial dans les cœurs des milliers d'habitants du village caché de la feuille. Tous étaient regroupés en dessous de la falaise des Hokages, tous vêtu de noir, en se jour funeste. De léger sanglot s'échappait de l'assistance alors que le 3 éme Hokage énumérait les qualités, les réussites, les choix de leur sauveur, leur héro, celui qui restera a jamais gravé dans les mémoire, Yondaime Hokage. 

Des amis pleurait la mort de celui si, tout le village pleurait la mort de celui qui fut leur chef, son règne aussi court soit il. Jamais aucun ne regretta se choix.

Un enfant ne pleurait pas. Du haut de ses quatorze, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent regardait le portrait de son sensei de son unique œil visible, le reste du visage étant caché par un masque noir, et par son propre bandeau a motif de feuille. Il regardait impassible les funérailles passer, et n'aspirait que la paix.

"Tout le monde se souviendra d'un homme droit, fière mais surtout attaché à son village et qui sacrifia sa propre vie pour celui si. Tout le monde se souviendrait de cette aura si particulière, mêlant douceur et puissance, et qui incombait le respect le plus profond a tous.

Lui qui fut l'éclair jaune de Konoha, et le meilleur Shinobi du village caché de la feuille…" se fut les dernier mot prononcé par le Sandaime Hokage nouvellement réintégrer en tant que Hokage…

Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsque le Sandaime Hokage, finissait son discours sur le grand homme que fut Arashi Uzumaki. Plusieurs grands chefs de clan parlèrent alors avec l'Hokage, il n'entendit que quelques mots revenants régulièrement. "L'enfant", "le démon", "scellage", "Naruto" ainsi qu'un "Naruto Uzumaki" qui le fit sursauter.

Pourtant malgré ces mots il n'arrivait pas a vraiment se concentrer dessus, il ne sentait plus les gouttes de pluie qui tombait lourdement. D'ailleurs tout le monde avait plus ou moins fuit lorsque la pluie avait commencer a tomber, et l'Hokage était également partit non sans un dernier soupire, un dernier regard triste, un dernier sourire résigné. Il devait dés a présent s'occuper du village et bien sur tout les chefs de clan voulait une entrevue avec le Sandaime.

Kakashi s'avança en face du portrait de son ex-sensei, toujours insensible à la pluie qui tombait dru. Il leva les yeux sur les nuages noirs qui voilaient le ciel. Le ciel lui-même pleurait la mort de l'éclair jaune. Le ciel pleurerait pour lui, ses yeux demeurant aussi sec que le désert. Il n'arrivait plus à pleurer… il n'en avait plus la force…

Il resta de nombreuses heures à se remémorer tout les souvenirs qu'il avait de son sensei, parfois de simple sourire, jusqu'à des cours et conseil… Le temps semblait s'écouler rapidement autour de lui, les nuages continuant de pleurer leur peine. Il semblait impassible…Il ne l'était pas. Il se laissa tomber a genoux, sa tête levé vers le ciel. Ce ciel qui lui avait tout pris…

Ses talents ninja devait être amoindrit par la pluie car il n'entendit pas les bruit des pas mélangé a celui des flaques. Il sentit simplement une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Surpris par ses piètres réflexes ninja, il se retourna sur l'homme à qui appartenait la main qui l'avait surpris. Celui si lui sourit, et observa a son tour le portrait toujours souriant de l'homme blond. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que le vieil homme ne brise le silence dans lequel était bercé le jeune garçon.

"J'ai des choses à te dire, Kakashi."

Et sans un mot de plus, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de la photo de celui qu'ils avaient longtemps côtoyée et appréciée.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il vit Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Et ce fut l'une des seules personnes qui sut qui était il réellement, et l'origine véridique de son nom… Il trouva également cette lettre lorsqu'il rentra chez son sensei, cette lettre qu'il lut et dont il prit soin. _Pour la suite_, c'était t'il dit, _pour une meilleur suite…_ espéra t'il

_Je deviendrai ton ange gardien  
__Et serai le lien entre mon cœur et le tien  
__Quelque part au dessus je veillerai  
__Parce que je t'aime et t'aimerai _

_Je deviendrai l'étoile qui te guide  
__La lumière qui dans la nuit s'illumine  
__Rattaché a ton cœur je serai  
__Sans aucun relâche je veillerai _

_Je te protégerai  
__Je t'aiderai_

_Je serai la lumière de ton espoir  
__Dans un monde teinté de noir.  
__Je serai la lumière de ton espoir  
__Dans se monde si teinté de noir …  
__Je serai ta lumière  
__Celle d'une nouvelle ère …_

_Je serai la lumière de ton espoir… Et t'éclairerais dans le noir…_

_A celui que j'aurai voulut tout apprendre  
__Avec l'espoir qu'il me pardonne de l'avoir abandonné si jeune  
__Et en espérant qu'il vive dans le bonheur, dans son bonheur…  
__A mon fils que j'aurai aimé guidé, mais dont mon âme ne sera jamais bien loin de lui  
__A mon fils, Naruto…_

_Uzumaki Arashi._

* * *

Yondy: Je suis mort ...  
Moi: Gomennnnnnn, mais je devais respecter un minimum le manga donc ...j'avais pas le choix, et pourtant c'était pas fautes d'essayer!  
Sasuke: tu t'excuse pas comme ça quand je meurt moi!  
Moi: Mouai ...la plupart du temps tu le cherche bien a mourir ! Alors que Yondy il a sauvé son village par son sacrifice !  
Sasuke: Je me sent rejeter par tout le monde...  
Moi: c'est la vie! Et puis je t'ai pas encore tué dans une fic alors me gave pas!  
Sasuke/ _regard suspicieux_ : Mouai...  
Gaara /_avec un début de scripte dans la main_/ Tient tu le tue la...  
Moi / _arrache des mains de Gaara le bout de papier_ /  
Naruto: Quoi tu lui fait lire tes fic ?  
Moi: Bah ouai! A Yondy aussi, je lui ai demander si c'était bien avant de commencer a écrire "Sacrifice"... Et puis oust, je dois parler a ceux qui mon lut!  
Sasuke / _doucement _/les fous  
Moi: Répete!  
Sasuke: ...hn...  
Moi: Mouai ...je préfère ! 

Voila c'est la fin de cet One Shot, qui j'espère vous a plut.  
Donc j'ai exposé dans cette fic mes idées fixe si je puis dire, surtout en se qui concerne le lien entre Naruto et le Yondaime. Je suis très buté quand il s'agit de se lien entre ces deux là lol, donc c'est une idée qui revient souvent.  
Aussi pour la chanson poétique je vais dire, je me suis bien prit le chou pour faire des rimes, et je vous dit de suite que c'est loin d'être parfait, mais que dans l'ensemble c'est se que je voulait que sa rende... et je pense que chacun comprendra (parce que y a rien de caché ...lol)

Sinon bah laissé moi quelques reviews s'il vous plait, je me ferai une joie de les lire, et d'accepter toutes les critiques quel qu'elle soit, bonne ou mauvaise!

Je voulais prévenir également qu'il y aura sûrement des sortes de petites suite en One Shot, il y en aura une bientôt sur Naruto a environ 7 ou 8 ans, et je pense en faire quelques autres encore, mais toujours avec le lien de la mort de Yondaime (ou Yondaime tout court) ou l'apprentissage de Naruto ( spirituelle voire intellectuelle /_énorme éclat de rire chez les persos_/).  
Et si vous avez des propositions, des choses que vous aimeriez que j'éclaircisse, ou que j'explique d'avantage certain aspect je le ferai avec joie!

N'oubliez pas les **Reviewssssssssss.**


	2. Liens

**Auteuse:** it's toujours me, mais pour ceux qui saurait pas quand même c'est Yune-chan66

**Genre:** alors... je dirai que c'est un peu triste. Mais c'est surtout une lumière d'espoir je dirai. Et j'ai encor emi un poème a la fin ! (ces temps si je suis obnubilé par les rimes, et sa m'amuse beaucoup, même si mes "poèmes" sont loin d'être magnifique...TT)

**Résumé:** En faites c'est Naruto a environ 7 ans, qui fait une rencontre avec quelqu'un de spéciale, et finalement un nouveau départ pour notre petit blondinet !

**Disclaimer:** ... j'ai pas envie TT... Mais bon je me lance. LespersonnagesdeNarutonesontpasamoi. Et c'est trop dommage.  
Sasuke: Ouuuffffff  
Kakashi: on a eu de la chance...  
Moi: Maiieuuuuu bande de michant va !

**les clés de lecture:** entre "guillemet" pour les paroles directes, et en_ italique_ pour les pensés

**Petit blabla d'auteuse:**  
Bon j'ai mi du temps avant de la poster, et j'ai pas trop réussit a avoir se que je voulais... Mais dans l'ensemble c'est ça ! Bon pour le titre et tout bah vous comprendrezà la fin (pour une fois que j'ai trouvé un titre qui collait bien avec ma fic ! je suis contente !) bon en même temps c'est pas trop difficile a comprendre vous me direz lol.  
Je voulais également remercier tout mes reviewer et revieweuse! Sa ma fait trop plaisir quand j'en ai reçu autant ! (9 c'est un record pour moi et mes One-shot ). Donc Merci a vousssss, je vous aimmmmeeeeeuuuuu !

Maintenant place à la lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Liens**

Il courait toujours plus vite évitant sans vraiment sans rendre compte les différentes personnes qui croisait son chemin. Les yeux embués de larmes, s'était plus par chance que par une dextérité quelconque qu'il arrivait a les éviter. Ces paupières essayaient comme elle le pouvait de faire couler le surplus d'eau qui ne cessait de s'emmagasiner dans ses yeux bleus.

Emettant de temps en temps de léger sanglot qu'il essayait de réprimer comme il pouvait, et qui de toute façon passait inaperçus.

Ce petit garçon d'a peine 7 ans, les cheveux blond comme le soleil, était complètement ignoré des adultes qui passaient a coté de lui, sans se rendre compte de sa furtive présence.

_Pourquoi ? _

Les larmes ne cessaient de coulé, traçant de profonds sillons sur les joues pourvu de trois fines marques de l'enfant. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas… Pourquoi ces regards si durs a son encontre? Pourquoi cet irrespect total de la part de tout le monde? Pourquoi est ce que personne ne voulait jouer avec lui? Pourquoi l'ignorait on?

Il ne savait pas mais son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal, au fur et a mesure qu'il essayait de comprendre, qu'il grandissait.

Il bouscula légèrement quelqu'un dans sa course, il ne fit pas attention et continua sa route. De toute manière il n'aurait reçu aucune consolation.

Il n'y avait plus la foule de la ville, mais il continuait de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait besoin de se retrouver là bas. Là ou il allait souvent pour pleurer a l'abris du monde extérieur, la ou il se sentait plus prés de sa "maison" son chez lui… Quelque part où on se sent bien.

Il s'arrêta finalement et se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle. Il sourit tristement derrière les quelques larmes qui persistaient a couler, et s'avança doucement vers une tablette bien précise. Son regard était comme attiré par elle, comme a chaque fois qu'il venait là. Il toucha de ses petits doigts la pierre froide de celle si, et balada sa main sur les mots gravés sur le marbre froid.

C'était son rituel, la première fois qu'il était venu ici, il s'était perdu, et il avait tout de suite été attiré par cette stèle, pourtant si peu différentes des autres…sauf peut être le nom de la personne qui revivait grâce a ce mémorial. Mais ce n'était pas le nom qui l'avait attiré, non… De toute manière à cette époque il ne savait pas bien lire. Non c'était cette sorte d'aura protectrice qui semblait flotté autour de celle-ci. Il se sentait à l'abri de tout ici, et il pouvait y rester des heures à rien faire. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls moments ou il restait calme.

C'était son secret a lui.

Lorsque Iruka-sensei le lâchait du regard c'est ici qu'il venait, lorsqu'il se sentait blessé et méprisé c'était ici qu'il venait. C'était son équilibre. Ici il se sentait plus proche de sa famille, combien de fois avait il demandé a son sensei comment était ses parents…il l'avait même demandé au vieux une fois. Mais rien ils avaient simplement dit que ces parents étaient inconnus et qu'ils étaient morts en combattant le démon Kyûbi.

Il Haïssait se démon. Il lui avait arraché sa famille… Et pas que la sienne, aussi ceux de Iruka-sensei.

Des fois ils venaient ici avec son sensei sur la stèle des morts… Son sensei avait l'air si triste à ses moments.

_"C'est injuste ! "Lança vivement le petit garçon blond._

_"Oui…mais c'est la vie de ninja. Je suis très fière d'eux, même si il ne sont plus la", lui répondit calmement le jeune professeur._

_Le petit garçon regardait en boudant la stèle sombre, la colère se lisant clairement sur le visage. Une colère qui étonnamment retomba bien rapidement remplacer par un sentiment plus dur…la peine. _

Ces mots revinrent clairement dans son esprit, cette pensée qui ne quittait jamais, et avec qui il vivait toujours.

" Vous m'avez abandonné…" murmura le petit garçon tristement les yeux de nouveaux voilés de larmes. Il s'assit lourdement par terre, le dos posé sur la stèle de marbre, les jambes repliées contre son torse et la tête enfouit dans ses genoux.

Son dos se secouait au rythme de ses sanglots toujours plus fort. Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas a être plus fort…

"Tu ne devrai pas être là." Murmura une voix monotone.

Le blondinet sursauta en entendant cette voix. Depuis combien de temps était il la? Et d'abord qui c'était se ninja qui venait l'embêter? Il essuya maladroitement les quelques larmes qui lui avait encombré le visage, et se releva pour faire face au ninja masqué.

Celui si eux un léger mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il le regarda plus attentivement. Pourtant même son masque n'arrivait pas à cacher son demi sourire. _Cela faisait longtemps_ pensa le ninja, dont son masque recouvrait la moitié de son visage, et son bandeau recouvrait son œil gauche.

Le garçon le regarda suspicieusement, il était bizarre avec plus de la moitié de son visage caché. Mais il était de Konoha vu son bandeau, et puis qui s'attaquerait à un enfant comme lui qui plus est ?

"Je fais se que je veux". Finit par lancer le petit garçon en croisant les bras, imitant à la perfection son sensei lorsqu'il voulait le gronder. "Et puis t'es qui d'abord?"

_Ah! La franchise des enfants_ pensa le ninja masqué en soupirant.

"Hatake Kakashi" finit il part dire. "Et toi?" Même si il le savait déjà…

le petit garçon après avoir tourné plusieurs fois le nom dans la tête, et ne sachant visiblement pas si il l'avait déjà rencontré ou non, abandonna sa recherche désespéré.

"Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto" finit il par dire retrouvant son éternel sourire.

Kakashi sourit légèrement. Il observa l'enfant quelques instants, essayant de se souvenir de tout les détails, de les graver dans sa mémoire. C'était rare qu'il restait a Konoha, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de 6 ans…

Après son analyse poussée de Naruto, le ninja copieur s'approcha de la stèle où était quelques minutes plus tôt installé le petit garçon. Lui aussi cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais plus jamais il ne pourrait le voir a présent… Sa gorge se noua. Qu'est ce qu'il fallait dire dans se genre de circonstance…? Est-ce que garder le silence était toujours la meilleure chose?

Il s'agenouilla devant la stèle et caressa avec douceur le marbre froid. Le petit Naruto était de plus en plus intrigué, posant son regard du ninja jusqu'à la stèle. Pourquoi il était la? Il croisa les bras dans une moue boudeuse. C'était son endroit!

"Il aimait tellement se village…" souffla tristement le ninja, plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

"Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?" Naruto le regardait les sourcils de plus en plus froncés, maintenant ces bras croisés.

Le ninja bascula son regard de la stèle jusqu'à l'enfant qui le regardait sévèrement. Il se releva, s'approcha lentement de l'enfant et s'accroupit devant lui pour être a son niveau. Naruto engagea un mouvement de recule surpris, mais bascula vers l'arrière pour finalement tombé sur les fesses.

"Itaiiiiii" grimaça t'il en massant ses fesses douloureuse.

"Je le connaissait."

Le gamin ne se souciant plus de la douleur de son arrière train observa le ninja copieur avec de grands yeux. Il le connaissait? Mais tout le monde le connaissait!

Pourtant a se moment là il comprit que ce n'était pas comme les autres, il semblait plus proche et plus affecté que les autres. Il baissa finalement la tête, honteux. C'était l'une des seules personnes qui le regardait normalement, comme l'enfant qu'il était…

Il sentit une main ébouriffer ses cheveux, et un léger rire. Il redressa la tête rapidement, pourquoi paraissait il si heureux ? Peut être n'était il pas si proche que ça après tout ?

"Pourquoi tu es ici ?" demanda le ninja en se retournant de nouveau sur la stèle.

"Ça te regarde pas !" lança le petit bonhomme visiblement remit de sa chute.

"C'est un lieu pour ce recueillir pas pour pleurer. Tu as connu ce ninja ?"

"Bien sur que non ! " répondit Naruto sur le même ton. "Mais je me sens … bien ici." Murmura t'il la tête basse.

Même Iruka-sensei ne savait pas ou il allait, ni pourquoi …c'était la première fois qu'il le disait à haute voix, à un étranger qui plus est. Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance…

Kakashi parut surpris au premier abord, mais finalement il se détendit. C'était étonnant, qu'il soit attiré par cette stèle en particulier, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il sourit derrière son masque. _Un peu comme un lien_ pensa le ninja copieur, _un lien entre la terre et le ciel_ …

Naruto s'approcha de la stèle, pour finalement s'agenouiller devant.

" Vous le connaissiez ?" demanda doucement la voix fluette du gamin.

"Oui, c'était une personne très généreuse. Tout le monde l'appréciait. " Répondit nostalgiquement Kakashi.

Silence.

" Moi c'est tout le contraire…" murmura mélancoliquement l'enfant en baissant la tête.

Kakashi sourit tristement. _Comment tu aurais réagit si tu avais été là ? Mal sans doute…"je veillerai" ne? _Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensés et regarda le ciel…_Il va pleuvoir_ pensa t'il alors que les nuages noirs s'annonçaient non loin… _le ciel veut encore pleurer, mais pour lui cette fois,_ songea t'il en regardant Naruto. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait elle sur cette famille…?

Il soupira. Les sentiments n'était pas se dont il parlait le plus facilement, mais pour cette promesse qu'il s'était faites, il fallait qu'il le mette sur la voix…

"Tu sais des fois ça fait du bien de parler... Tu peux _leur_ parler aussi…" Il avait du mal à imaginer que ces paroles étaient a lui, qu'elle était sortit de sa propre bouche. Pourtant c'était aussi sa façon a lui de soulager ses peines et pensés.

Le petit garçon le regarda sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, sa tête tournée dans une moue d'incompréhension totale.

"Gné?" Fut d'ailleurs le seul mot intelligent qui lui vient à la bouche.

Kakashi se gratta l'arrière du crâne, se sentant de plus en plus stupide. Il devait reformulé ses propos, et surtout lui faire comprendre ou il voulait le conduire.

" Tu sais même si tu ne connaît pas tes parents, tu peux leurs parler, parce que eux ils te reconnaîtrons…"

"Mais…"

"Ils sont tous la haut…Tes parents comme les miens." coupa Kakashi en regardant le ciel. "Sa fait du bien parfois…"

Naruto suivit le regard du ninja copieur et observa également le ciel. _Leur parler…je peux leur parler …_

"Ils me voient?" murmura l'enfant comme si il venait de réaliser une chose importante, voir capital. Et elle l'était pour lui, après tout il avait besoin de se raccrocher a quelque chose… fussent a une si petite lueur.

"Oui" acquiesça le ninja masqué. " Ils seront toujours près de toi … Dans ton cœur."

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant qui scrutait encore le ciel, ses yeux bleu perçant les nuages noirs qui s'étaient approchés. Il avait sans cesse rêver d'être comme les autres, comme tous ces enfants qui rentraient chez eux heureux, qui racontaient leur journée a leur parents avec frénésie, qui leur montraient tout ce qu'ils avaient appris la journée, qui se faisait lire des histoires par eux… Qui serai près d'eux si il se réveillait en sursaut a cause d'un quelconque monstre caché sous son lit…

"Ils m'ont abandonnés" souffla l'enfant dans un soupir mélancolique, alors qu'il baissait la tête face à cette réalité qui l'accablait et qui ne changerai jamais.

Kakashi sursauta et scruta le blondinet. "_Ils m'ont abandonnés"._ Il écarquilla ses yeux, ce n'était plus un petit enfant blond qu'il voyait, c'était un petit garçon au cheveux argenté le regard impassible, un masque couvrant la moitié de son visage. Cette image, une illusion parmi tant d'autre, son propre reflet perdu dans les ténèbres de son âme.

Il secoua la tête pour dissiper se mirage.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne comme lui, aussi sombre, aussi impitoyable…Il ne voulais pas que lui aussi heurte trop rapidement la dure et brutale réalité. C'était sa promesse, et un ninja tien ses promesses.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Il ne t'ont pas abandonné…Ils ne devaient pas avoir le choix. Ils étaient ninja, c'est comme ça…" ses propos était peut être trop dure songea t'il après, et la réaction du gamin se fit plus brutale que prévus.

" Alors se sont des égoïstes!" hurlait a présent l'enfant les larmes dégringolant de nouveau sur son visage. Il renifla bruyamment alors qu'il essayait maladroitement d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui s'écoulait de ses yeux. "C'est INJUSTE !" cria t'il, les cris désespérés d'un enfant blessé au plus profond de son âme.

Il ne voulait plus, il avait tellement mal… Il en avait assez de pleurer, assez de ses regards, de cette douleur qui s'emparait de son cœur. Fuir, encore fuir, toujours fuir. Pour que la douleur soit moins forte, pour que la plait soit moins profonde…

Alors qu'il s'échappait de nouveau à cette douleur, il sentit deux bras autour de son corps. Il rageait et essayait de s'échapper de cette prise en tapant contre le torse du ninja, sans beaucoup de force et de volonté, rapidement il s'abandonna à cette étreinte forcé, mais réconfortante.

"Sache Naruto, que tes parents ton offert la plus belle chose. Et cette chose c'est la vie. Alors vie marche de l'avant, réalise tes rêves, partage tes rêves. N'abandonne pas toi aussi la vie, tu dois te battre…Alors bat toi pour toi …Pour eux…"

Une voix douce, réconfortante, mélancolique. Tout ce qu'un enfant a besoin. Kakashi ferma les yeux alors que la tornade blonde se calmait dans ses bras.

Le ninja remonta douloureusement son bandeau, dévoila l'œil sang, seul souvenir d'un ami a jamais disparut. Il entendit un fugace "merci" avant qu'il ne plonge son œil rouge dans les yeux clair de l'enfant, lui faisant oublier son visage, cette instant… tout sauf ces dernières paroles.

Il se releva et déposa le corps de l'enfant contre la pierre froide de la stèle. Il sourit une dernière fois derrière son masque avant de disparaître.

Le petit garçon le réveilla peu de temps après, juste avant que la pluie ne tombe a verse.

Mais il avait oublié son rêve, et pourtant cette sensation sereine, cette douceur il s'en souvenait, et il savait que ce rêve avait du être magnifique. Et puis une phrase…

_Tes parents ton offert la plus belle chose. Et cette chose c'est la vie. Alors vie marche de l'avant, réalise tes rêves, partage tes rêves. N'abandonne pas toi aussi la vie, tu dois te battre…Alors bat toi pour toi …Pour eux…_

Il n'abandonnera pas.

Plus loin se tenait un vieil homme, une pipe en bois dans la bouche, qui observait le petit garçon un sourire bienveillant accrocher a ses lèvres. Son grand chapeau portait le signe du feu.

Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il savait que Naruto venait ici, il le regardait souvent dans sa boule de cristal, mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Aujourd'hui Naruto se relevait.

Il était planté devant la stèle le regard fixé sur les gravures de celle si, et puis il sourit et lança clairement:

"Un jour je deviendrai aussi fort que toi !" Il posa ses yeux azur sur le ciel noir avant de continuer." Vous verrez! Vous serez fière de moi ! Oto-san, Oka-san ! Je serai fort, et moi aussi je deviendrai un grand ninja !"

Un éclair jaune déchira le ciel, alors que le petit garçon courrait d'ors et déjà pour s'abriter de la terrible tempête qui se préparait, un sourire éclatant éclairant son visage.

L'Hokage avait suivit le discours du début jusqu'à la fin, son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il s'approchait de la stèle. Il se mit en face de celle si, son sourire ne quittant plus ses lèvres.

"Tu dois être fière de lui … ne Arashi !"

Comme en réponse à sa discrète question un autre éclair zébra le ciel. Ce phénomène parut plaire au vieil homme, et il s'éloigna lentement du mémorial ou était gravé:

"Yondaime Hokage, notre sauveur."

_Un lien se n'est parfois pas grand-chose  
__Une petite lueur d'espoir qui s'expose  
__Au danger, a la douleur, a la peur  
__Mais qui vient du fond de ton cœur_

_C'est un doux lien  
__Alors viens  
__Laisse toi guider  
__Et continu de rêver_

_Ouvre les yeux  
__Tu n'es pas eux  
__Tu es différent  
__Redresse toi maintenant_

_Un lien entre ciel et terre  
__Un astre solaire, un éclair  
__Un petit bout de lumière  
__Qui t'éclairera, alors espère_

* * *

Vila c'est la fin ! 

Alors vous en penser quoi ? Surtout n'esité pas a dire se que vous pensez ! On apprend de ces erreurs de toutes manière.

Sasuke: Et avec toutes les erreurs que tu fais...  
Moi: Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? T'as vu l'erreurs monstre que tu fait dans les prochain tomes !  
Sasuke: oua sa va ...  
Moi: héhé, I'm winer ! Yessss !  
Kakashi: Pourquoi j'apparais ?  
Moi: Parce que je t'aime bien! Et que je te voyais plus toi que Iruka ...d'ailleurs au début sa devait se passer avec lui...  
Iruka: Oufff, j'ai échapper au pire.  
Moi: Michant ! En plus Yondy est morttt (sa onle savait depuis longtemps mais bon...je suis butter)

Bon ...alors allez y envoyer lesreviews !


End file.
